El cambiaforma perdido
by kawainekomi66
Summary: Eren era un chico normal hasta que un día llegando a su departamento un grupo de hombres pretendió secuestrarlo, un asesino profesional llegó a salvarlo solo para llevárselo con él a la que supuestamente era su manada ¿cambiaformas? ¿lobos? ¿arañas? ¿WTF? Eren solo quería volver a su antigua vida RIVAILLEXEREN
1. El cambiaforma perdido

Hola :D un nuevo fanfic de SNK, espero que les guste y se animen a comentar :D

Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, si no es obvio que Rivaille ya se hubiera tirado a Eren XD

Pareja: Rivaille x Eren, obvio XD

Capítulo 1 El cambiaforma perdido

Corría por su vida, jamás se había imaginado que algo así pasaría, como pasó de ser un chico normal y corriente a ser un chico perseguido por esas malditas cosas...

Esa mañana había pasado todo normal, había despertado, se había arreglado y preparado para ir a la preparatoria, estaba en su último año, pronto cumpliría los 18 años y estaba feliz de poder tener su título de técnico en sistemas computacionales.

Salió de su casa, saludo a la vecina de enfrente y se fue a clases. Todo normal, saludó a sus amigos, aprendió mucho, pero se quedó hasta tarde estudiando en la biblioteca de la institución… mala idea.

Anochecía cuando llegó al edificio donde vivía, estaba muy oscuro y de repente sintió como que algo lo seguía, volteó un par de veces pero cada vez que miraba no encontraba nada. Asustado era poco, el pobre estaba temblando, se sentía acechado, indefenso.

Caminó presuroso al departamento en el que vivía desde que salió del orfanato, pero a medio camino se encontró con un hombre extraño, vestía totalmente de negro, pantalones de cuero, camisa ajustada, gabardina de cuero y botas pesadas, cabello largo y grasiento, ojos escondidos detrás de gafas oscuras aun estando de noche y dentro de un edificio. Retrocedió sorprendido.

-Eren Jaeguer- dijo el tipo, sip, ese era él, Eren Jaeguer, un chico normal de 17 años que estudiaba para ser técnico en sistemas, estatura normal, complexión delgada, piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello castaño, ojos verdosos azulados, un chico bonito.

Retrocedió un poco – ¿S-se le ofrece algo?- nunca había visto en su vida a ese tipo, y estaba seguro de que nunca se había metido con pandilleros ni motociclistas en su vida.

-No te asustes cachorrito, no te haremos nada-

Eren retrocedió asustado al escuchar eso, ¿dijo "nosotros"? se dio la vuelta y vio a otro hombre, con las mismas fachas que el primero, al final de pasillo bloqueando las escaleras, pronto detrás de ese vinieron otros dos, estaba acorralado.

-O-oigan, creo que esto no está bien, no sé qué buscan pero le pido que por favor se vallan- pidió avanzando a una puerta cercana, sabía que ese era el departamento de su vecina, pero la señora nunca cerraba la puerta ya que era terriblemente olvidadiza, a estas alturas ella prefería dejarle su llave para que él la cerrase, por suerte ese día él tampoco la había cerrado.

-Me temo que no podemos irnos- dijo el primer hombre que encontró –Ya que a quien buscamos es a ti, así que haznos el favor de venir con nosotros-

¡Y un cuerno si pensaban que se iba a dejar tan fácil! Con un certero empujón abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo que los hombres se lanzaban a por él. Entró al departamento pero no pudo cerrar la puerta, corrió a través de la sala al ver que esos tipos lo perseguían. Entró a uno de los dormitorios y vio la ventana que comunicaba a la escalera de emergencias. Estaba por llegar a ella cuando uno de esos hombres lo tomó de un brazo tirando hacía él.

Eren jaloneó su brazo pero luego decidió usar su mochila, afortunadamente los 5 kilos de libros de texto y su computadora portátil lograron golpear con la suficiente fuerza al hombre para que soltara un gruñido de dolor y lo soltara. Eren corrió y abrió la ventana, se arrojó hacía afuera tirando un mueble frente a la ventana para poder retrasarlos un momento.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo por las escaleras de emergencia, al llegar al piso miró hacia arriba y descubrió con horror que esos hombres que lo seguían eran más que pandilleros de cuero. El mueble y la ventana saltaron destrozados en pedazos, después vio como una inmensa araña salía de la ventana, grande, peluda, de color negro con grandes pinzas en sus hocicos y los ocho ojos brillantes de color escarlata, a ésta le siguieron otras tres que descolgaron sus telarañas evitando las escaleras bajaron al suelo transformándose luego en hombres de nuevo, los mismos hombres que lo habían seguido.

Eren corrió de nuevo más que asustado estaba aterrorizado, esos hombres, se habían transformado en arañas, inmensas arañas y querían secuestrarlos.

Se metió a una callejuela, descubrió con horror que no era la callejuela que esperaba, estúpidamente se había equivocado y entrado a un callejón sin salida.

Volteó con miedo a mirar a los hombres que lo miraba al inicio del callejón y le sonreían perversamente.

-Basta de corretear cachorro, vendrás con nosotros- dijo el que parecía ser el primero.

-Estás loco- gritó Eren, preparándose para pelear, no sabía ninguna disciplina de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero haría su mejor intento, no por nada en el orfanato se peleaba a veces con los chicos que abusaban de los más pequeños.

El hombre rio –Muy bien, lo haremos difícil si así lo deseas- estaban por lanzarse sobre el menor cuando un disparo atravesó el aire dándole al tipo en el brazo, éste chillo de dolor antes de caer al suelo sujetando la herida y gruñendo de dolor, se volteó a ver a quien le había disparado y se sorprendió al ver a un hombre, era de pequeñas proporciones, de cabello negro corto con un corte singular, de ojos pequeños, rasgados y fríos, con una cara de seriedad absoluta.

-Tú- gruñó el tipo

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos alimañas, será mejor que se aparten del cachorro si no quieren salir heridos- dijo el hombre con su arma apuntando hacia ellos, se escuchó el sonido de carga de la pistola –O muertos, ustedes eligen-

-Señor… es Rivaille- dijo otro de los hombres, claramente espantado ante la presencia del pequeño hombre.

El líder gruño –no te tengo miedo asesino-

-Sabía que ustedes las arañas eran estúpidas pero no tanto- murmuró el hombre llamado Rivaille.

-Nosotros vimos primero al cachorro, apártate-

-Mala respuesta- dijo Rivaille y disparó a otro de ellos, de inmediato los pandilleros sacaron sus propias armas y empezó el tiroteo. Eren no era estúpido, se tiró detrás de un contenedor de basura protegiéndose de las balas, se asomó por una orilla viendo fascinado como el hombre llamado Rivaille peleaba magníficamente pero esta vez no era con pistolas, el hombre había sacado unas cuchillas y las manejaba como si fueran extensiones de sus brazos, esquivaba a las arañas y a las balas como en una especie de danza impresionante, incluso era capaz de desviar las balas con las cuchillas.

La pelea duró varios minutos hasta que todos los hombres de negro terminaron en el suelo, tres de ellos muertos, el cuarto, el más listo se convirtió en araña de nuevo y salió corriendo. Rivaille ni se molestó en ver la vergonzosa huida, simplemente sacudió la sangre de sus cuchillas y las guardo. Luego volteó a ver al jovencito que se ocultaba detrás de la basura.

-Oye niño, sal de ahí- ordenó secamente.

Eren salió lentamente, estaba conmocionado, primero los hombres que se transforman en arañas, luego ese hombre que peleaba como un profesional y que además era un asesino, la muerte de esos hombre no parecía pesar en lo más mínimo en la conciencia de Rivaille.

-Vamos- ordenó el más bajo mirándolo con sus fríos ojos para luego echar a andar hacía fuera del callejón, Eren tragó duro ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

-No- dijo titubeante, esos tipos lo querían secuestrar, ese hombre estaba loco si creía que solo por haberle salvado la vida iría con él de buenas a primeras.

El hombre se detuvo a unos pasos y le miró por sobre su hombro –A menos que quieras terminar con ellos, me vas a obedecer- dijo con una mirada que le caló hasta el alma. Sin decir nada más Rivaille echó a andar con rumbo a una camioneta blindad de color negro, abrió la puerta de copiloto y lo miró.

Eren estaba impactado pero se encontró sin poder desobedecer a ese hombre, con paso lento se encaminó hacía la camioneta y subió sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

Rivaille cerró la puerta y luego subió del lado del conductor. Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y prendió la camioneta alejándose del lugar mientras atrás se escuchaba el ruido de las sirenas de la policía. A su lado Eren temblaba, podía oler el miedo del chico.

El menor miró a su salvador y con miedo preguntó -¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó

-A casa- se limitó a decir Rivaille

Eren negó –No, mi departamento…-

-No perteneces a ese lugar- cortó Rivaille sin dejar de ver la carretera –Te llevo con los tuyos-

Eren sacudió la cabeza, no entendía de que hablaba ese hombre –No, no sé de qué me está hablando- su voz se cortó, era demasiado, estaba muy angustiado, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Rivaille lo miró de reojo y al ver como el menor se abrazaba a sí mismo mientras sus hermosos ojos brillaban por la acumulación de lágrimas suspiró.

Con un movimiento orilló la camioneta a un lado del camino, Eren ni siquiera había notado que estaban fuera de la ciudad.

-Escucha Eren- dijo Rivaille confirmándole al menor que en definitiva lo había está buscando a él –Te llevaré con la manada-

-¿manada?- Eren no entendía ¿Por qué hablaba ahora sobre un grupo de animales salvajes?

Rivaille miró la confusión en los ojos del menor –Eren un cambiaforma Eren, pero no uno ordinario, eres un lobo omega-

Los ojos de Eren lo decían todo ¿¡PERO QUÉ CH¨¨*NGAD*¨S?!

RXERXERXE

N/A: holis holis, aquí mi reportándose con una nueva historia que me surgió hoy mientras acompañaba a mi madre a hacer las compras y leía historias homo de cambiaformas n.n

Espero me apoyen en este nuevo proyecto y por supuesto que me tengan paciencia con las actualizaciones porque todo dependerá de la tarea de la uni y de la creatividad del momento XD

Cualquier duda o sugerencia adelante, son libres de escribirlo y les contestaré con gusto, eso sí, no tiendo a dar spoiler XD

Bueno como soy nueva en este tipo de fanfic de SNK y no me conocen mucho creo que no tengo nada más que decir salvo que espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen algún comentario por ahí

Nos leemos luego bye bye :D


	2. Cuervos y Arañas

**Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenece, es de su creador, si fuera mío hace mucho tiempo que Rivaille se hubiera fo*#ado a Eren XD

Pareja: Rivaille x Eren Forever! .

**Capítulo 2**

-¡esta loco!- Eren empujó la puerta y salió corriendo de la camioneta.

Rivaille, desde el interior del vehículo suspiró mirando hacia la carretera, aún les faltaba camino y ahora ese mocoso los retrasaría más. Apretó los puños con fuerza intentando calmarse, odiaba hacer cosas innecesarias pero esto estaba fuera de sus límites.

Su misión era simple, buscar al cambiaformas lobo omega y regresarlo a la manada de lobos, sin embargo no contaba con "eso" al ver al cachorro. Además de que el niño no tenía ni idea del verdadero mundo al que pertenecía, debía morderse la lengua y seguir como siempre, era un asesino, a estas alturas ya nada más importaba más que terminar el trabajo, no tenía un propósito en la vida… por lo menos ya no… o eso creía.

Salió del vehículo, debía buscar a ese niño y traerlo de vuelta, seguramente las arañas no se quedarían de brazos cruzados y mandaría a los cuervos. Maldiciendo para sus adentros siguió al niño por el bosquecillo que bordeaba toda la carretera.

RxERxERxE

Eren se alegró del bosque en donde estaba pues así podría perderse muy fácilmente de ese hombre, lo había salvado solo para llevárselo él. Pues no, él no quería ir a ninguna parte con un tipo que alucinaba cosas como que él era un lobo o algo así. Seguramente ese hombre, que era un asesino, también se drogaba o algo por el estilo, no quería averiguarlo…

Después de unos minutos corriendo se dio cuenta de algo importante… no sabía dónde rayos estaba… maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que en su afán por huir ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en donde estaba y por supuesto que tampoco sabía a donde podía ir.

Suspiró mientras se detenía y volteaba a ver hacía atrás, no veía a nadie, entonces sonrió porque había logrado perder al asesino ese. No sabía a donde ir, pero por lo menos ya no lo seguía ese hombre de baja estatura.

-¿buscabas a alguien?-

Esa voz lo hico sobresaltarse, miro alrededor buscando el lugar de donde provenía la voz pero no veía a nadie, a menos que. Levantando la vista lo vio, sobre una de las ramas altas de uno de los árboles se encontraba Rivaille viéndolo con cara de aburrimiento.

-Si quieres huir de alguien, asegúrate de saber a dónde correr- mencionó Rivaille desinteresadamente, en realidad no le había costado nada encontrar al chico pues había corrido mucho… en círculos… estaba claro que Eren era un chico de ciudad pues se había perdido muy fácilmente en el bosque.

-¡Déjeme tranquilo! Esta loco, yo no soy nada de lo que usted dice- dijo Eren firmemente –ni siquiera sé que rayos quiere decir- murmuró por lo bajo pero Rivaille lo alcanzó a escuchar.

-Un cambiaforma es una persona que puede transformarse en un animal- fue la respuesta más simple que le dio Rivaille, obviamente ser cambiaforma tenía muchas implicaciones, incluso tenía marca en la forma de ser de una persona… algunas veces. Porque estaba claro que si Eren era un lobo debería saber guiarse en un maldito bosque.

Eren se rio histéricamente, de nuevo locuras, no podía aceptarlo ¿qué jodidos pasaba? Seguramente era todo un mal chiste.

-Si claro, y me va a decir que también existen los fantasmas y los vampiros- dijo el chico sarcásticamente.

-Nunca he visto a ningún fantasma, pero los nosferatus viven del otro lado del mundo- fue lo único que Rivaille mencionó casualmente, casi como si hablara del clima, Eren lo miraba como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza –No tengo tiempo para esto- gruñó por lo bajo y bajó de un salto de la rama.

Eren cerro los ojos al ver bajar al hombre creyendo que al caer seguramente de mataría sin embargo cuando no escuchó caer nada al suelo abrió los ojos encontrándose de cerca los ojos del otro, al principio no lo notó pero de cerca los ojos de Rivaille eran verde olivo, puede que fueran fríos pero en el fondo veía angustia y pérdida.

Rivaille miraba a esos grandes ojos verdes-azules, eran hermosos y con un color único, pero había algo más en ellos que inspiraba tanta paz. Tarde se dio cuenta de que era porque el menor era un omega.

RxERxERxE

Eren miró dentro de esos ojos verdes tan apagados, el dolor, la pérdida y el arrepentimiento, sin darse cuenta, revelando los secretos ocultos tras esas frías pupilas.

RxERxERxE

_-Rivaille Heichou-_

_Rivaille volteó y se encontró con una chica de cabello castaño claro y grandes ojos miel._

_-Petra- la llamó por su nombre -¿sucede algo?-_

_Ella sonrió –ya se acerca el día, no puedo creerlo, estoy tan feliz- rio mientras daba una vuelta brillando de felicidad, sin duda era una chica preciosa._

_-Me alegro por ti- dijo Rivaille sonriendo levemente, era una pequeña sonrisa pero contaba como ninguna._

_RxERxERxE_

_De nuevo veía a Petra, no podía dejar de sorprenderse de lo que llegaba a brillar, ese día llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, era el día de su boda._

_Rivaille estaba muy orgulloso de ella, tomó su mano y la acercó al altar. Estaban todos reunidos en una pequeña iglesia de la ciudad, ya era de noche, pero aun así todo estaba bellamente decorado solo para esa ocasión tan especial._

_-Estamos reunidos hoy para celebrar la boda entre la señorita Petra Ral y…-_

_El sacerdote no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y un montón de enormes arañas entraron comenzando a atacar a los asistentes de la ceremonia. Los vitrales y ventanas de la iglesia fueron rotos al entrar por ellos enormes aves negras, cuervos._

_Los gritos comenzaron, las batallas y el caos. Rivaille sacó sus armas de asesino, listo para deshacerse de esa cosas… con contó con que sería su más grande desafío. Vio con horror como todos y cada uno de sus camaradas iban cayendo. Alrededor el fuego se había desatado._

_-¡Rivaille!- gritó una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo y lentes cuadrados, sus ropas estaban sucias y chamuscadas en algunas partes, su cabeza sangraba y lo miraba muy preocupada._

_-¡Hanji, saca a los que puedas de aquí!- ordenó Rivaille cortando el cuello de uno de los cuervos_

_-¡Heichoooooooou!- el grito desgarrador de Petra lo distrajo, miró a la chica rodeada de arañas, se movió hacia ella pero era demasiado tarde, su vestido se había teñido de rojo._

_Rivaille se paralizó viendo como la chica moría delante de sus ojos, no vio como el techo se desplomaba sobre él._

RxERxERxE

Rivaille maldijo por lo bajo cuando vio que los ojos del menor lucían perdidos, no tenían brillo, sin querer lo había dejado ver un poco dentro de su alma. El sonido de aleteo lo alertó, las cosas empeoraban, un grupo de cuervos los había alcanzado.

-¡Eren!- llamó tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo logrando sacar al menor del trance, la confusión bailando en sus ojos verdes.

-¿qué paso?- se preguntó Eren confuso, pero rápidamente su mirada cambió al miedo al ver a los cuervos enormes rodeándoles, de inmediato Rivaille lo puso a su espalda y sacó sus pistolas comenzando un tiroteo contra las malditas aves. Eren se puso espalda con espalda con el mayor vigilando a su alrededor y con los puños en alto, se defendería aunque le costase la vida, no iba a ser una damisela en peligro.

Algunos cuervos descendieron y cambiaron, eran hombres también vestidos completamente de negro, con el mismo mal gusto por el cuero que las arañas. Rivaille sonrió al verlos en su forma humana, serían más fáciles de decapitar con sus espadas.

Se separó un poco de Eren para poder pelear atrayendo a todos los enemigos hacía él para que se alejaran del menor y poder matarlos fácilmente. Por supuesto no todos fueron en su contra pero sonrió de lado al ver a Eren dándoles unos buenos golpes, no tenía ningún entrenamiento pero por lo menos sabía algo de lucha callejera.

La lucha se extendió un poco más y Rivaille estaba seguro de que debía parar ya, seguramente Eren estaba empezando a cansarse, el chico aún no tenía el desarrollo de un verdadero cambiaforma por lo que en esos momentos era más humano que nada. Le cortó el cuello a un odioso cuervo cuando un olor penetrante se apoderó de sus sentidos, maldiciendo en su mente volteó justo a tiempo para ver a un grupo de arañas que acorraló a Eren, uno de ellos lo puso contra el piso mordiéndolo después en el cuello.

Eren gritó de dolor mientras sentía el veneno entrando a su sistema, era de efecto rápido pues al ser un veneno para cambiaforma era en dosis letales para un ser humano normal.

-¡Eren!- gritó Rivaille corriendo hacia él, una de las malditas aves de plumas negras lo tomó con sus garras y emprendió vuelo elevándolo a más de quince metros de altura.

Eren luchó en su aturdimiento soltándole un codazo a la araña que lo sostenía, se levantó en sus rodillas para ver a Rivaille en las alturas.

-¡Carajo!- se removió Rivaille, por estar al pendiente del mocoso no vio al jodido cuervo que lo estaba elevando a cada vez más altura, gruñó y con una de sus espadas le hizo un buen corte en una de sus patas, el curvo chillo de dolor y lo soltó.

Entre las brumas de la inconsciencia Eren solo vio a su salvador caer de más de 50 metros de altura.

RxERxERxE

Eren despertó a más de media noche en una habitación de lo que supuso era una posada. Se sentía horrible, todo su cuerpo dolía y estaba mareado, lo último que recordaba era a Rivaille cayendo de una horrorosa altura, la angustia que sentía incrementaba a cada segundo que permanecía solo. No tenía la suficiente fuerza para ponerse de pie e ir a buscar al hombre de ojos olivos.

No entendía que había pasado después ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Y eso lo llenaba de impotencia, se sentía solo e indefenso. ¡Que alguien fuera a decirle que demonios estaba pasando!

RxERxERxE

N/A: Holis!

Gomen por la tardanza, siendo sinceros ya tenía este cap, pensaba hacerlo más grande pero al final me decidí por no hacerlo.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que le dieron like y follow a mi fic me alegra mucho y sobre todo a las personas que se molestaron en dejarme un review :3

**Charlie el unicornio****: **Muchísimas gracias por tu comen, que bueno que te haya gustado, espero y este cap te haya gustado también.

**Leyra Bennet****: **Linda, sinceramente no tenía ni idea del omegaverse n.n yo sinceramente empecé a leer novelas homoeroticas y me encontré con estas de los cambiaformas y me encantó la idea de los hombres que pueden cambiar a animales y que tienen parejas destinadas, y como mi última obsesión es Shingeki no Kyojin me dije ¿Por qué no? Claro que soy nueva en el tema, espero estar haciéndolo bien, si tú sabes sobre eso me encantaría que me echaras la manita corrigiéndome mis metidas de pata ¿onegai? Gracias por molestarte en dejarme un review y espero continúes aquí XD

**nanamikanon . sasakishimizu**** :** Gracias por molestarte en comentarme, espero te haya gustado este cap también n.n


	3. Moon Light

**Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenece, es de su creador, si fuera mío hace mucho tiempo que Rivaille se hubiera fo*#ado a Eren XD

Pareja: Rivaille x Eren Forever! .

**Capítulo 3**

Rivaille se sentó en la cama de su habitación, podía sentirlo, un pequeño sentimiento de desesperación… el chiquillo había despertado. Podía sentir débilmente la desesperación y ligero pánico del menor. Suspirando se puso de pie poniéndose su camisa para ocultar los vendajes que cubrían su torso y hombros.

Esos jodidos cuervos y sus jodidas y pútridas garras, debía de apresurarse a llegar a la manada, no solo por la seguridad de Eren si no para que la loca de Hanji pudiera echarle un vistazo a esos "arañazos".

Una vez que se puso la camisa salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de Eren, sonrió internamente al ver al menor en su cama con sus ojitos de perrito desorientado.

-¡Rivaille!- se sobresaltó Eren al verlo entrar tan campante a su habitación, a simple vista no se le veía ningún tipo de herida o lesión… estaba bien, estaba vivo y eso internamente lo llenó de alegría, un tipo de alegría que no sabía explicar.

-Deja de ahogarte en un vaso de agua, estamos en una posada a mitad del camino- dijo Rivaille por toda respuesta yendo a sentarse en la cama a los pies de Eren.

-¿qué sucedió?- preguntó Eren intentando moverse lo menos posible para poder sentarse y ver de frente al hombre a pesar de todo el dolor que lo recorría.

-Nada especial- dijo Rivaille, no quería darle detalles de cómo es que tuvo que salvar los traseros de ambos, odiaba hacerlo porque le recordaba lo que era.

-Siento como si me hubiera atropellado un camión- dijo Eren mirándole con confusión, algo pasó, recordaba levemente haber sido mordido por una de esas arañas y cuando el veneno recorría su cuerpo Rivaille había sido… -¡Esta usted bien!- se sobresaltó recordando como el cuervo había atrapado al mayor, no sabía porque pero el solo pensar en ese hombre herido lo preocupaba de sobremanera.

Rivaille se limitó a asentir, los ojos del niño brillaban de preocupación, ¿Por qué de repente él se veía tan preocupado hacia su persona? Hace rato le había llamado loco y había intentado huir… ahora que lo pensaba en parte era culpa del mocoso que ahora su abdomen tuvieran unas grandiosas y flamantes heridas sangrantes.

Eren lo miró fijamente ¿de verdad estaba bien? Si no se equivocaba el hombre había caído más de 30 metros de altura, ¿cómo había sobrevivido? ¿Cómo es que él había sobrevivido?

-Rivaille- dijo Eren dudando -¿cómo… cómo salimos de ese lugar?- preguntó

Rivaille miró hacia otro lado, no quería mencionar nada, lo odiaba, odiaba tener que hacer lo que hizo –Ya no importa- dijo e intentó ponerse de pie e irse pero Eren sostuvo su brazo.

-No, si importa, acabo de ser sacado de mi ordinaria vida gracias a unos locos hombres que pueden convertirse en arañas- Eren estaba alterado, habían pasado muchas cosas y pensar que había estado a punto de morir…- Un hombre que asesina sin remordimiento me ha salvado solo para llevarme con él diciéndome tonterías sobre que existen personas capaces de cambiar a animales, que yo soy uno de ellos, que habla sobre manadas- los ojos de Eren se llenaron de lágrimas, no quería hacerlo, no quería parecer un bebé llorón pero es que eso era demasiado, estaba acabando con sus nervios –¡Y un grupo de jodidos cuervos y arañas acaba de atacarnos, me mordieron, te llevaron en el aire!-

Eren sollozaba en medio de sus reclamos, Rivaille solo lo miraba, esas lágrimas no deberían de estar manchando esa mejillas pero ahora no podía hacer nada por el niño… no, no quería hacerlo, porque eso significaba admitir que… admitir que había fallado… le había fallado a Petra y a los demás, no volvería a fallar a… no a Erwin.

-¡Y tú sigues ahí, tan tranquilo cuando estuviste a punto de morir!- Eren gritaba ahora, no soportaba esa fría indiferencia que parecía tener para con él ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de repente le importaba tanto ese hombre? ¿Qué es lo que provocaba en él? -¡Y no puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo soportar esto! ¡Morir por algo que no me concierne! ¡Yo no soy uno de ellos! ¡YO… YO!-

Unos cálidos brazos lo rodearon dejándolo momentáneamente sin respiración, aturdido pudo olerlo, el fragante aroma masculino que ese hombre de fríos ojos olivos irradiaba, era fuerte, masculino, embriagante como ningún otro que hubiera olido antes. Levantó el rostro solo para toparse con unos cálidos labios presionando contra los suyos.

Rivaille no soportó más ver como Eren lentamente perdía los nervios, no pudo luchar con el impulso y se encontró abrazando al joven de cabellos castaños, en un impulso aún más descontrolado tomo posesión de esos labios tan llamativos.

Los labios de ese niño eran justo como los imaginaba, llenos, suaves y con un delicioso sabor, sabía a fresas e inocencia en su más puro estado, era embriagador, tanto como el aroma que desprendía, lo invitaba al goce, desencadenaba su pasión y sus más puros instintos.

Eren estaba aturdido por los extraños sucesos pero no rechazo ese mágico beso, la luz de la luna los iluminó a través de la ventana y los más puros instintos empezaron a despertar en el menor*. Devolvió el beso con total entrega, saboreando los labios ajenos, sabían a menta y miel, tan contradictorio como exquisito, el mayor besaba con maestría y salvajismo. Los labios se separaron permitiendo a la lengua ajena a penetrar en su boca lamiendo, succionando y mezclando sus sabores… delicioso.

Rivaille recostó al menor en la cama sin dejar de besarlo, coló sus manos dentro de la ropa del menor, acariciando esa suave piel, era delicioso, todo él era delicioso, justo como debía de ser, acarició los abdominales y subió a los pezones pellizcándolos con suavidad. Eren gimió dentro del beso y se separaron recuperando el aliento.

Rivaille miró esos hermosos ojos, era justo como debía ser _era correcto_.

RxERxERxE

_-Eren por favor, tranquilízate- una hermosa mujer hablaba, tenía largo cabello rubio y ojos color rubí muy exóticos._

_-¡No! ¡Déjenme en paz!- gritó Eren pataleando contra un par de grandes hombres vestidos con trajes blancos._

_-Eren, por favor, ellos solo te quieren ayudar- rogó la mujer mientras un hombre de cabello negro la sostenía por detrás, ella se veía angustiada y quería ir con el menor pero no podía, eso lo hacían por su bien._

_-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Yo no estoy loco! ¡Déjenme!- gritaba cada vez más desgarradoramente el menor mientras los hombres lo arrastraban hacia una habitación blanca, Eren estaba en pánico, él no estaba loco, no ¿Por qué sus padres no le creían?_

_Golpeo a uno de esos tipos soltando su brazo pero un doctor llegó inyectando en su brazo un potente sedante. De inmediato sus rodillas se debilitaron mientras los hombres volvían a sostenerlo y arrastrarlo a su cuarto. Eren miró con dolor como sus padres adoptivos lo dejaban ahí ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le creían?_

_Él no estaba loco, no era su culpa, dolía y dolía mucho ver como tus padres te abandonaban en ese horrendo hospital… en esa horrible cárcel de blancas paredes._

RxERxERxE

Rivaille se apartó, parpadeando confundido, miró al menor debajo de él… ¿Qué fue eso? Eren le devolvió la mirada, una mirada llena de dolor esos eran… ¿recuerdos?

Se alejó del menor tomando conciencia de lo que sucedía, miró por la ventana la luna, se maldijo en su interior por dejarse llevar.

-Rivaille- dijo Eren mientras las lágrimas volvían a fluir de sus ojos ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo de nuevo? Revivió ese horrible suceso, cuando sus padres adoptivos le dieron la espalda… el abandono… la locura…

Levantó su mano, en su mirada claramente lo veía, Eren lo necesitaba, pedía estar a su lado.

-Tsk- apretando sus puños Rivaille cerró los ojos y salió de la habitación sin más.

Eren se quedó ahí con la mirada llena de dolor, una vez más se daba cuenta de que no debía pedir por nadie, ya no quería sentir la decepción, el dolor y el abandono. No sabía porque de repente había entregado sin más su confianza en un hombre como Rivaille y ahora se arrepentía con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Ya no quería… ya no más…

Estaba solo…

RxERxERxE

Rivaille salió de la posada y se subió con rapidez y agilidad a un árbol, trepó hasta la copa del mismo y desde ahí contemplo la luna maldiciéndola en silencio, por su culpa la había jodido a lo grande con el menor. Su misión era solo llevarlo de vuelta no tirárselo, maldición.

Pero no podía negar lo que sentía… estaba jodido.

No había esperado encontrarlo tan pronto, pero ahí estaba. Suspiró con pesadez, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, entre más pronto llegara con Erwin más pronto podría deshacerse del problema.

Miró su mano recordando los ojos de Eren, lo sentía por él… porque entendía lo que había visto, era duro cuando los demás te daban la espalda, y él acababa de hacerle lo mismo.

Lo que más le había dolido había sido no tomar su mano…

RxERxERxE

* Según tengo entendido la luna tiene una fuerte influencia sobre los cambiaforma lobos, en este caso Erencito se volvió una caliente lobita XD

N/A: Holis! Mi retornó

Espero que les haya gustado y que no se olviden de dejar comentarios, me alegran el alma en serio. Espero poder actualizar pronto, la semana entrante estará de locos para mí, entre tareas y deberes ni siquiera podré festejar mi cumple T^T (31 de octubre ;D) ese jodido día salgo de clases a las 7 de la noche T.T

Así que si me dejan un comentario por lo menos me harán sentir mejor :3

Otra cosa, sobre Levi, ¿ya adivinaron que tipo de cambiaforma es? Muajajaja XD

**Charlie el unicornio**: Gracias por tu comentario, te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazoncito :D lamento o de la extensión del capi pero así lo planee ;D

**Leyra Bennet**: Arigato por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste, ni yo había considerado que mi forma de escribir fuera simple, no me había detenido a pensarlo :D. Etto, si, te confundiste, Levi y Petra no se iban a casar, pero sí, mi propósito fue confundirlos un poquito ;D, la verdad es que no me gusta que piensen que Levi sentía algo por ella, no me gusta, creo que es ridículo, pero gustos son gustos. Lamento si te entristece su muerte pero la verdad a mí no me peso la muerte de ellos (sueno tan cruel :3) la verdad no los considero relevantes, pero por lo menos sus muertes aquí servirán para algo muajajaja XD. Si, ya revisé lo del omega verse, leí lo de los omega y la verdad no es muy diferente de lo que tengo planeado pero tampoco doy spoilers ;D espero sigas por aquí, me alegra que te esté gustando.

**nanamikanon . sasakishimizu**: gracias por tu comentario :D espero te haya gustado, pobrecito Eren la verdad, pero descuida le tengo todavía más cosas planeadas (si, entre ellas que se lo tire Levi muajajajaja) :D

: Gracias por tu comentario, en serio, espero esto sea lo suficiente pronto para ti y que te esté gustando ;D

**gOgo dAnE**: Gracias por tu comentario, jejeje, si, pobrecito Eren casi le da algo, pero descuida, Levi está ahí con él, muajajaja, se pondrá mejor, créeme ;D lo que pasó con Levi no es tanto como una habilidad pero aún tengo que ajustar detalles. Espero te haya gustado y sigas por aquí :D

**Pandi**: gracias por tu comentario, jaja si, le falta algo de eso, pero todavía no, acaban de conocerse y Erencito le está batallando emocionalmente, así que espera a que se calmen un poquito las cosas ¿sí? :D espero te esté gustando nos leemos luego.


	4. Pareja

**Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenece, es de su creador, si fuera mío hace mucho tiempo que Rivaille se hubiera fo*#ado a Eren XD

Pareja: Rivaille x Eren Forever! .

**Capítulo 4**

El amanecer llegó con todas sus luces filtrándose por la ventana de aquella modesta posada. Rivaille abrió la ventada colándose dentro de la habitación, miró hacía la cama y vio como el menor seguía dormido, la luz no era un impedimento para el chico.

Con cautela se acercó y examinó su cara, aquellos labios que había besado, y lamentó muy en el fondo ver los caminos de sal en sus mejillas. Al parecer Eren había llorado hasta caer dormido. Pero no podía hacer nada por él, ya había tomado una decisión.

-Eren, despierta- ordenó moviendo el hombro del menor.

Lentamente abrió sus hermosos ojos, lucían cansados y rojizos por el llanto, miró a Rivaille y se sintió avergonzado de que el mayor viera su estado tan deplorable.

-Tenemos que irnos- se limitó a decir el mayor alejándose del menor y dirigiéndose a la puerta del cuarto –lávate la cara- dijo y abandono la habitación.

Eren se sentó en la cama y miró sus manos con pesar, le dolió la indiferencia de Rivaille, pero no podía hacer nada, ya se había avergonzado lo suficiente. Se puso de pie y fue al baño, debía lavarse la cara y quizás así podría lavar su pena. No entendía porque esa necesidad de que Rivaille sostuviera su mano.

RxERxERxE

Cuando Eren bajo al comedor, Rivaille ya estaba ahí terminando su taza de café, no quiso mirar al mayor a los ojos, tomó en silencio su desayuno. Después de lo sucedido el día de ayer sabía a ciencia cierta que no podía simplemente regresar a su departamento, pero tampoco quería permanecer más tiempo con Rivaille, y al mismo tiempo no quería alejarse. Estaba confundido como un infierno pero ahora mismo, lo que siguiera al parecer no estaba en sus manos.

Cuando terminó su desayuno Rivaille ya iba por su tercera taza de café, pero al ver que Eren había terminado dejo la taza a la mitad y se puso de pie.

-Nos vamos, ve por tus cosas- ordenó secamente el hombre.

Eren no discutió, ahora no sabía que pensar.

Regresó a la habitación por su mochila, las pocas pertenencias que tenía, al parecer las había llevado al motel cuando lo subió a la habitación, por lo menos el hombre tuvo esa ligera consideración con él. Tomo la mochila y bajó, luego fue a la camioneta donde Rivaille ya lo esperaba al volante, se subió al asiento del pasajero sin decir ni una palabra, igualmente no sabía que decir.

Rivaille prendió el auto y entraron a la carretera en un silencio algo incómodo, después de unos momentos el mayor habló.

-De ahora en adelante espero escuches lo que te diga, falta poco más de la mitad de camino para llegar a la manada y no necesitamos más incidentes como ese- dijo Rivaille sin apartar ni un momento la mirada del camino.

Eren miraba sus manos asintiendo a lo que decía el mayor, lo de ayer le había dejado claro que acababa de entrar a un mundo totalmente desconocido y se daba cuenta ahora de que si quería sobrevivir tenía que apegarse a lo que le decía el hombre que ya lo había rescatado dos veces.

"_A pesar de que, por una razón que desconozco, me haya dolido tanto el que no tomara mi mano"_

RxERxERxE

Pasaron las horas en calma mientras continuaban el camino por carretera, Eren había sucumbido al cansancio y estaba dormido en el asiento del pasajero. Era mejor así, Rivaille no quería tener que lidiar con el cachorro, no después de ese más que caliente beso y esa tierna mirada al borde de las lágrimas cuando pedía que tomara su mano.

Sabía, después de haber visto ese recuerdo lo que implicaba el tomar la mano del menor, el chico no estaba consciente de ello pero era parte de su verdadera naturaleza y él ya había renegado de ella. Después de lo sucedido con su original grupo odiaba tanto su naturaleza, odiaba ser un shifter, eso solo había traído problemas en su vida, y hasta el momento le había arrebatado todo.

Miró al menor de nuevo, se veía tan en calma, sus mejillas ya no estaban marcadas por el llanto por lo que ahora simplemente se vía como un ángel, tranquilo y delicado… se veía hermoso.

Se obligó a mirar de nuevo la carretera, no podía hacer eso, no podía seguir desarrollando esa empatía y atracción hacía el chico. El cachorro era un omega, tenía un propósito específico, debía entregarlo a Erwin para bien de su manada… él no podía intervenir en ello, porque… se lo debía a Erwin y a Hanji.

Esperaba poder llegar lo más rápido posible a la manada, no creía poder seguir con esto, no esperaba que en esa simple misión se encontrara a Eren… su pareja.

Podía pelear con tantos, acabar con cuervos y arañas, con todo aquel shifter que se interpusiera en su camino pues estaba entrenado para eso… pero no podía luchar contra esa irremediable atracción que sentía por Eren. Lo supo en cuanto lo vio, ese irresistible aroma que desprendía, era ese chico lo que el destino le había dado.

Suspiró, a pesar de que era lo que el destino le había dado no podía reclamarlo, por la manada.

-Esto es una mierda- dijo por lo bajo orillándose hacía un descanso en una gasolinera.

Eren despertó cuando la camioneta se detuvo, miró adormilado a Rivaille moviéndose para salir del auto.

-Rivaille-san- murmuró el chico

-cállate, voy al baño, quédate aquí- ordenó Rivaille y cerró la puerta.

Eren hizo un puchero, ¿Quién se creía ese hombre para hablarle así? No era un chiquillo al que podía mangonear. Además tenía sed.

Mirando por el parabrisas vio la tienda de 24 horas de la gasolinera y decidió salir, traía algunos dólares en su bolsillo, lo suficiente para poder comprar una bebida y algo para picar, por lo menos hasta que Rivaille se acordara de que como ser viviente necesitaba alimentos y agua.

Se salió de la camioneta y caminó hasta la tienda, felizmente no se encontró con nadie hasta la tiendita, no quería tener nada que ver con más arañas y cuervos. Vio al dependiente de la tiendita aburrido en el mostrador, lo ignoró mientras se dirigía a por una soda y una bolsa de papas y unas galletas, quizá era demasiada comida chatarra pero él nunca se había preocupado por su peso.

Llevó al mostrador sus productos tomando de paso unas gomitas y una botella de café frío, solo porque lo molestara la actitud mandona de su salvador no quería decir que fuera un desconsiderado con él.

El cajero hizo la cuenta y mientras Eren pagaba las cosas las campanillas de la puerta sonaron avisando la entrada de nuevos clientes. Eren tomó la bolsa con sus productos y miró la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron con terror.

RxERxERxE

Rivaille salió de los sanitarios y caminó a su camioneta, estando a unos metros notó que Eren no estaba en el lugar que debía, chasqueó la lengua y miró alrededor buscando al estúpido chiquillo que parecía que vivía para desobedecerlo.

Estudiaba los alrededores cuando escuchó un tremendo ruido, como si derribaran un estante lleno de libros, miró la tiendita de 24 horas y salió corriendo hacia allí, no podía ser posible que ya los hubieran alcanzado. Entró y pudo ver a Eren corriendo hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda con una araña detrás de él, gruñó e intentó seguirlo pero otro grupo de arañas le bloqueó el camino.

Frunciendo el ceño sonrió un poco, ¿de verdad creían que podrían con él? Era un grupo de estúpidos. Sacó sus cuchillo y de inmediato comenzó la pelea, debía de apresurarse y ayudar al niño, para su sorpresa los tipos peleaban decentemente bien y le dieron algunos buenos problemas pero nada del otro mundo, en cuestión de minutos pudo terminarlos con un corte limpió en el cuello.

Gruñó cuando vio sus manos manchada de sangre pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar cuando escuchó un grito de Eren y otro gran estruendo, de verdad que ese mocoso podía con su paciencia, si no hubiera salido no estarían en eso problemas ahora.

Corrió a mas no poder hasta la bodega de la tienda, y lo que encontró lo sorprendió, Eren estaba en una esquina de la bodega, en el suelo estaba uno de los hombres araña en un charco de su propia sangre y también estaba el dependiente de la tienda que apenas respiraba, ahogándose con su sangre. En las manos de chico estaba un cuchillo lleno de sangre.

"_Dios no"_ pensó Rivaille viendo el shock en la cara del cachorro… acababa de matar a dos shifters.

-Ri…Riva… ille- balbuceó Eren soltando el cuchillo.

Rivaille se sintió tan estúpido, el dependiente era un cuervo, el bastardo era el que había alertado a las arañas. Se merecía lo que le había ocurrido pero por Kami que él no quería que fuera de esa manera, lo menos que quería en este mundo era que las manos de ese cachorro se llenaran de sangre.

Se suponía que él debía protegerlo… y ahora…

Sacó el teléfono celular de su bolsillo y llamó.

-_Erwin, tenemos un problema_-

RxERxERxE

Una vez que finalizo la llamada miró a Eren que estaba sentado en el suelo rodeando las rodillas con sus manos, con una mirada perdida, estaba en shock.

Suspiró, era hora de irse, Erwin mandaría al equipo de limpieza para los cadáveres de shifter, él debía de hacerse cargo del mocoso.

-Eren- lo llamó suavemente tomándolo del hombro, el chico se estremeció –Eren, tenemos que irnos-

El chico negó, sin siquiera pestañear. Rivaille suspiró.

-Eren, te estabas defendiendo, no te pasará nada malo- dijo en voz más baja y suave.

-No quiero volver… no… no quiero… volver- murmuró Eren balanceándose ligeramente de adelante hacía atrás.

De inmediato Rivaille entendió a donde Eren se refería, le tomó suavemente de las mejillas obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eren, no sucederá- su corazón se apretó al ver la desesperación en esos hermosos ojos –No mientras yo esté aquí- y sin poderse contener lo beso, tomo con ternura los sedosos labios del menor intentando transmitirle seguridad.

Los ojos de Eren se llenaron de lágrimas, no había querido hacerlo, pero no quería morir, Rivaille hacía verlo tan fácil, pero él acababa de matar a dos cambiaformas, ¿Cómo podía Rivaille no sentir nada por tal crimen? Cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por la seguridad que ese hombre le brindaba. No importaba que lo acabara de conocer, no importaba que lo hubiera visto asesinar sin remordimiento, no importaba que hablara de cosas dignas de cuentos de hadas no importaba… mientras no lo soltara nunca.

RxERxERxE

Rivaille conducía de nuevo por la carretera, en el asiento de atrás Eren dormía cómodamente. Después de ese delicado beso el chico había suspirado y cerrado los ojos, dejándose llevar entre sus brazos, como si ya nada más le importara. En ese momento se sintió como el hombre más poderoso del planeta, capaz de vencer a todos solo por ese chico que se entregaba tan confiadamente a sus brazos.

Apartó la cursilería de su mente y regresó a la realidad, limpió las manos del chico y lo llevó a la camioneta, Eren se había acomodado en el asiento de atrás y durmió de inmediato. De eso habían pasado varias horas, el sol se estaba poniendo y la luna ya se asomaba al cielo nocturno.

Ahora tenía otras preocupaciones en mente, esa era la segunda noche de luna llena, debía encontrar un hotel en el camino que tuviera libres dos habitaciones, de lo contrario no podría resistirse a los encantos de Eren y reclamarlo como su pareja.

Aceleró la camioneta, estaba contra reloj ahora.

RxERxERxE

Shifter: Cambiaforma

N/A: Volví! ^o^

Después de siglos verdad? Es que la neta me presiono la universidad con unas prácticas, proyectos y la semana de Mecatrónica que la verdad ni la disfrute, se suponía que no me darían clases pero al revés me traían vuelta y vuelta lo mugres profes porque no podían decidir no darme clases y avisar con tiempo ¬¬#

Y hoy precisamente se me fue la inspiración, pero ya volvió, no salió como esperaba jeje pero espero les guste.

Ahora la pregunta del millón de dólares **¿Lemon en el capítulo que viene?** :D

**Charlie chu chu shoe****: **Muchas gracias por la felicitación y por tu review :D no tienes por qué amenazarme ya está el capi tadán! Espero te siga gustando no dejes de comentar ;D

**manzanaverde****: **Gracias por tu review! Jeje, no no tuvieron "sepso" lo siento tranquila, Eren tendrá su recompensa, gracias por leer, espero no dejes de comentar ¡animo en descubrir al shifter de Rivaille! :D

**Pandi:** gracias por tu comentario :D Qué bueno que te trajera algo de alegría en tu día, no lo sabré yo que también tomo clases en un tecno XD, espero tu cuenta ansiosamente. No dejes de comentar ¿vale? ;D

**nanamikanon . sasakishimizu****:** Gracias por tu review jeje, a mí también me mato escribir eso de la lobita, pero no pude evitarlo XD. Si, lo sé pobre Erencito, pero es que me encanta hacer sufrir un poquito (o muchito :3) a los ukesitos. Espero te haya gustado y no dejes de comentar :D

**Leyra Bennet:** Gracias por tu review! No eres lenta, la verdad si se las puse difícil n.n, ya se lo de las ansias, pero es que la verdad mi ser un caos y no tener capítulos escritos por adelantado, conforme salen del horno los subo :3 por lo menos te hizo feliz lo del beso, ahora espero te haya gustado más lo que escribí ahora. Pobrecito Eren U.U. Espero sigas leyendo y comentando, nos leemos luego :D

**Dulce: **Gracias por tu review! Si, sé que los deje con las ganitas pero espero no por eso te desanimes, espero sigas leyendo y no te olvides de comentar, todos me hacen tan feliz :3


End file.
